The Alien Costume, Part III
The Alien Costume, Part III is the tenth episode of season one and features the first full appearance of Venom. Plot Eddie Brock is lifting weights in his new place with one wall covered with photos of Spider-Man. As Brock lifts weights he remembers back to the several times Spider-Man humiliated him. As Brock finishes lifting weights he stands up and graps one of the photos of Spider-Man on his wall and squeezes it saying that Spider-Man will pay for what he has done to him. The symbiote then covers Brock's body and says that he is poisioned to him and dubs himself Venom. As Spider-man swings through New York City he thinks to himself how glad he is to be back in his old costume and that he has a date with Mary Jane. As Spider-Man looks around he sees Rhino on a rooftop. As Spider-Man lands on the roof Rhino charges at him. However, when Spider-Man jumps out of the way Rhino hits a metal box and his head goes through it. Spider-Man then wraps metal poles around Rhino's horn trapping him. Just then Spider-Man's spider sense goes off. As Spider-Man turns around he sees Shocker who blasts him with his gauntlets which pushes Spider-Man across the roof. As Spider-Man gets up Shocker blasts him again and Spider-Man crashes into a billboard for the Daily Bugle which falls ontop of him. As Shocker is getting ready to kill Spider-Man Venom arrives and grabs Rhino by his horn and spins him around in circles. Shocker attempts to shoot Venom with his sonic vibrations from his gauntlets but Venom is able to jump behind Shocker and grab him by his wrists. As Spider-Man frees himself from the rubble he sees that Shocker and Rhino are trapped in spider webs and wonders who it belongs to. Just then Eddie Brock helps Spider-Man up and Spidey wonders how he got up there to which Brock answers that he got up there the same way he did. To Spider-Man surprise Brock calls Spider-Man by his real name, Peter. The symbiote then surrounds Brock and he tells Spider-Man to call him Venom. Venom then grabs Spider-Man's arm and throws him across the roof. Spider-Man lunges at Venom but Venom grabs him and puts him in a sleeper hold. Venom then lifts Spider-Man over his head and throws him but Spider-Man is able to grab hold of a flag pole. Spider-Man then climbs onto a satelite tower ontop of the building and attempts to convince Brock that if he doesn't get rid of the symbiote it will control him. However, Venom refuses and says that he is now part of a life force that has existed since the dawn of time. Venom then shoots a web line and wings away. As Spider-Man starts to follow him Venom comes up behind Spider-Man and grabs him without his spider sense going off. Spider-Man then throws Venom into a water tower on the next roof over. Spider-Man webbs up Venom but he is easily able to escape. Venom then traps Spider-Man is his webbing which is much stronger. Venom then swings away and Spider-Man realized that since the symbiote had bonded with him it can even black his spider sense. To track Venom down Spider-man goes to Brock's old apartment to try and find a clue to his whereabouts. Spider-Man then finds a flyer advertising exercis equipment. This gives spider-Man an idea and as Peter he goes to the Daily Bugle. While looking through the phone book for the number of Atlas Equipment, Peter imagines Venom coming after him. Peter then tells himself to calm down and says that he feels like he's losing his mind. Peter then calls Atlas Equipment posing as Eddie Brock to find out where they sent the exercise equipment Brock ordered. When Peter gets the address he writes it down and hangs up the phone. Joseph Robertson walks in and hands Peter news paper clippings on Eddie Brock. Just then J. Jonah Jameson brings John into the office to see everyone. J. Jonah Jameson then reveals that NASA is going to launch a space satellite in his honor named the John Jameson Probe. As Peter leaves the Daily Bugle Peter thinks to himself that his life as Spider-Man is over because Venom knows his secret identity. Peter then goes into an alley and changes into his costume. However, Peter sees Brock sticking to a wall above him. The symbiote then surrounds Brock turning him into Venom and he threatens to tell J. Jonah Jameson that Peter Parker is Spider-Man. As Venom web swings away Spider-Man promptly follows him. As Venom lands on a rooftop he breaks off a metal blade from a fan and throws it at Spider-Man. However, Spider-Man is able to dodge his attack. Spider-Man then shoots Venoms arm with his webbing. However, Venom just uses it to pull Spider-Man toward him. Before Venom can capture Spider-Man, spidey pulls a pipe out of a wall and steam comes out and hit Venom in the face. Venom then runs off and vanishes. Cast Cameos *Curt Connors (Mentioned only) Locations *New York City :*Eddie Brock's new apartment :*Eddie Brock's old apartment :*Daily Bugle :*Atlas Equipment (Mentioned only) Items *Symbiote *Web shooters *Rhino suit *Vibro-Shock Gauntlets Continuity *This episode is a direct continuation of The Alien Costume, Part I and The Alien Costume, Part II. :*Eddie Brock now has the symbiote. :*Spider-Man mentions that Curt Connors was right about the symbiote taking control of it's host. Spider-Man went to see Connors in The Alien Costume, Part II. :*When John Jameson visits the Daily Bugle he nemtions the shuttle crash which happened in The Alien Costume, Part I. *At the beginning of the episode while Brock remembers the times spider-Man humiliated him clips from the episodes The Alien Costume, Part II, Return of the Spider Slayer and Night of the Lizard are shown. Trivia *One of the newspapers on Brock's wall is from the National Enquirer (a real life American tabloid) and reads Elvis Is My Father. *When Eddie Brock turns into Venom in his apartment as the symbiote covers him Brock's pants disappear showing his backside. *When this episode was adapted into the tenth issue of the Spider-Man Adventures it was given the subtitle Coming of Venom. :*The issues full title was The Alien Costume, Part III: Coming of Venom. Episode review Quotes "Thought it was over didn't you, Spider-Man. You made a fool out of Eddie Brock whenever you could. Rejected the symbiote which only wanted to make you stronger. Well surprise, surprise. Now were one. Now your gonna pay! From now on were poisioned to you Spider-Man. That why we call ourselves Venom." :'-Venom' "I feel great. Boy am I glad to be back in my old clothes and that full moon tonight is perfect for my date with Mary Jane." :'-Spider-Man' "You should of stayed in black cause I'm gonna dirty you up. Bad." "Sorry. They tell me the blue really brings out my eyes." :'-Rhino & Spider-Man' "Last time I kicked your hide all over this town. Is your learning curve a flat line or what?" "His might be. Mine isn't." :'-Spider-Man & Shocker' "Rhino and Shocker? How'd they get together, computer dating?" :'-Spider-Man' "This time it's maximum voltage at minimum range." "No! He belongs to us. :'-Shocker & Venom' "Need a hand pal?" "Eddie Brock? How did you. . .? "Get up here. Same way you did spider punk. Or do you mind if we just call you Peter Parker?" "What did you say?" "Oo your quite the bully when you want to be aren't you Parker? Problem is Eddie Brock isn't the same guy he once was. Why don't we introduce you to our better half." (The symbiote surrounds Brock's body.) "We call ourselves Venom." :'-Eddie Brock & Spider-Man' "Wear you old clothes kid. Your hand-me-downs. The symbiote that Peter Parker tried to destroy Eddie Brock has embraced. We've bonded." :'-Venom' "Brock's rage and vengefulness made us a perfect breeding ground far better then you Parker." "Brock you've got to get rid of it." "Why? Were now part of a life force that has existed since the dawn of time. Imagine what you've turned down Parker. Think of all this knowledge. We've seen thousands of worlds, millions of civilizations, learned many secrets but with one goal above all else to survive. And now were sharing those secrets with Eddie Brock. Were very happy together." :'-Venom & Spider-Man' "You see us everywhere even in your nightmares." :'-Venom' "Doc Connors was right. That alien takes over it's host but since it tried to bond with my DNA and failed it can even block my spider sense. Now what do I do?" :'-Spider-Man' "If that symbiote nearly drove me nuts I can imagine what it's doing to a pumped up lunatic like Brock." :'-Spider-Man' "The prognosis is that John's going to make a full recovery. In fact NASA can't wait to get him back in command of another shuttle isn't that right son." "Sure. So long as I can shake the memories of the crash and that black alien ooze." "Dreams go way. You'll be fine. He'll be fine! That satellite is being launched tomorrow night. They've named it the John Jameson Probe in his honor." "That black ooze isn't a dream. It's my worst nightmare." :'-J. Jonah Jameson, John Jameson & Peter Parker.' "Nice Spidey jamies." "Brock!" "Wonder what people would do if they knew who Spider-Man was." (The symbiote surrounds Brock.) "Hey, lets go ask Jameson about that." :'-Venom & Peter Parker' "Brock the more you hate me the more the symbiote can control you." "Who said we hate you. Fact is were your biggest fan." (Venom throws a sharp blade from a fan at Spider-Man.) (Spider-Man then shoots Venom with his web.) "Look streamers! Now it is a party!" : '-Spider-Man & Venom' "Revenge is a human trait we enjoy. We'll have our revenge against you and the ones close to you like poor Aunt May or Mary Jane Watson. We know all about them too." "You leave them alone!" : '-Venom & Spider-Man' Category:Episodes Category:A-Z Category:Season 1 episodes